


Prasie Aulë for Golden Boy: Part 2

by BlueEyedWolf33



Series: Smutty Hobbit One-Shots [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fili is either rough or gentle, Fili likes a challenge, Oral Sex, Poor Kíli, Possessive Fíli, There really is no inbetween, Vaginal Sex, You should have locked the door, smutty smut smut, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedWolf33/pseuds/BlueEyedWolf33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on these two imagines from imaginexhobbit:</p>
<p>1. Imagine Fili grabbing and squeezing your ass with his strong dwarven hands</p>
<p>2. Imagine rough sex with Fili and him leaving a mark on your neck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prasie Aulë for Golden Boy: Part 2

Sudden pain flared down your back as you were unceremoniously slammed into a sturdy wooden column.

Hissing in pain at the sudden sting in the back of your head, you momentarily paused and pulled your mouth from the dwarf's and untangled your hand from where it had been fiercely gripping his blond hair to brace yourself against the support. "Whatch where you are going, Fili!"

"I'm a little preoccupied, love." He murmured in between the hot, open mouthed kisses he had since begun to cover your throat with when you had pulled away from his lips. "And I can't see through you... Unless you want me to set you down?" To accentuate his point, he used his sudden leverage against the column to grind his hips into your own and you could already start to feel his trousers tenting as his excitement grew. His large hands kneaded away at your ass as he continued to press himself to you, his lips still assaulting your neck.

You couldn't help the quiet moan that came from you as all these things only added to your own arousal. "Gods above, if you set me down, I won't be able to walk." You managed to get out once you composed yourself a bit. However, another terrible thought flashed through your mind suddenly. "Wait... What if someone sees us?"

"I don't care." He breathed out before his anxious lips left your neck to cover your own. "Let them see."

"What about your uncle?"

"Uncle be damned." He adjusted his grip on you so that the two of you could once again move through the elven house. "You have no idea how many times I've dreamt of you like this and in so many  _other_  ways."

You would have flushed when you heard his words but you were already rather warm from the sparring, not to mention the never-ending attention the prince was giving you.

Instead, you just kissed the dwarf deeply, your hands cupping his face as you held yourself to him, his own grip on you still incredibly strong.

His tongue ran over your lower lip and you immediately obliged, allowing it to slip inside your mouth and curl deliciously around your own. A deep growl arose from the back of his throat as you let him overwhelm you, his feet blindly carrying the two of you through Elrond's halls, having no idea where were going so you decided to ask your partner.

"Do you have a... proper place where we can proceed?" His teeth tugged on your lower lip and it made the heat pooling between your legs flare, causing your hips to shift against him. It made you even more aroused that he wasn't being as gentle as you had first thought he would. It was the erotic power of well... power. "Or will you simply have me in the bushes like an animal?"

He just hummed in response as his teeth began to gently worry at your lip. "It does sound tempting... perhaps another time after we've left Rivendell?" You didn't respond and instead kissed him firmly once again, your hand tangling once again in his hair to tug at the long mane. "But... right now, I want to have something  _soft_  beneath you so that I don't have to be gentle." His words made your hair stand on end with anticipation, the promise of rough treatment making your stomach muscles clench tightly.

The prince suddenly pulled back from you and your eyes opened to find his own blue pair starring off into the distance, a look of realization upon his face.

"What is it?" You panted, your hand momentarily leaving his hair to run down his toned chest, your fingers brushing through the dusting of coppery hair there. You could feel his heart beating so rapidly beneath your palm, as well as his chest swelled and collapsed as he tried to regulate his breathing, a state similar to your own.

"Lord Elrond gave us a room." He turned so that you could meet his gaze, his azure eyes searching yours for a beat.

"Us?"

"Kili and I." He resumed walking, only this time, his pace was much more sure instead of swaying, given that the two of you had been rather lost in each other, making it hard for him to walk properly. "He gave one to Thorin, too."

"Then by all means, show me to your chambers, my lord." You smirked slightly and scrapped your nails over his firm peck and watched as the skin twitched beneath the strange sensation. The Durin heir stopped walking for a moment to bite his lip as his eyes slid closed, feeling his resolve starting to weaken as you continued to touch him like that. "And Aulë, let's hope Kili isn't there."

"I told you, I sent him off to find us some food." His hands massaged your rear again, a little firmer this time as if in reward for your own minstrations.

You leaned forward and wrapped your arms around his neck to fully press yourself against the hard planes of his glorious chest. It was now your turn to please the dwarf and you carefully took ahold of his earlobe between your teeth, causing him to intake a quick breath.

Allowing your lips to travel lower, you peppered his jaw with soft caresses before you fixed your mouth to a spot on his neck, earning you another deep groan that resonated through his chest. "Careful, sweetheart." He warned, his voice husky as he continued to carry you down the hall, his view now clear since your head was moved out of his way. "Everything will be over before it's started."

The prince soon carried the both of you to a door, one that was vaguely familiar to him, and he pushed you up against it and you drew your lips away from the bruising skin of his throat so that you could turn and twist the knob, given that Fili's hands were preoccupied with holding you. You barely got a glance inside before his lips were on yours again, kissing you deeply as he forced his tongue passed your lips once again, a surprised yet pleased squeak leaving your lips as you nonetheless returned his gesture.

Stepping further into the room, the blond dwarf was just about to close the door with his foot but instead, you both heard someone clear their throat.

Both of you absolutely froze, your arms around his neck, hugging him closer to you, his hands tightly gripping your bum as if his life depended on it. Your e/c eyes met his blue ones for a moment before you both turned, your faces immediately reddening when you saw who your audience was.

Bilbo's mouth slowly fell open, showing just how appalled he was, the book in his lap entirely forgotten. Balin simply had his hands on his hips, for he had just been conversing with the halfling on the sofa before him. He didn't look as horrified as the smaller creature did. Instead, he held this sort of strange, knowing gleam in his eye. But worst of all...  _Dwalin_.

The large dwarf was a bit taken aback for a moment at the sudden intrusion into the quiet room where he had been talking with his brother but when he realized who the two of you were, entangled as you were and panting, he fixed you with a mild glare.

"For  _Mahal's sake_ , laddie!" He began, stepping forward, his eyes roving over both of your beat red faces. "A library isn't a proper place for a  _roll in the hay_." His large hands rested on your shoulders as he gently nudged the two of you back towards the door, a mutual blush still filling your cheeks. Once you were both back outside, he glanced back in at his brother and the hobbit before returning his gaze to the two of you. "At least, not  _now_  it isn't." He then winked and his lips curled up for a beat before he was shutting the two of you out of the room, leaving the both of you completely baffled.

Fili exchanged a look with you, his cheeks still warm like your own and the fire between you two was suddenly reduced to a flickering ember.

Instead, you slowly just wrapped your arms around his neck again so that it was more just a hug between the two of you. One of his hands rose from your rear to rub reassuringly along your back. "Will they tell your uncle?" You asked quietly, worry beginning to bubble inside of you.

"I think Bilbo is too scarred to ever do so." The prince just shifted his grip on you as he proceeded to walk once again. "Balin... understands... what it's like to be a young dwarf who hasn't...  _been_  with a woman for a few months." Your face once again reddened and you buried your face in his thick hair which was still slightly damp due to sweat. "But Dwalin?" You held your breath as you waited. "Yeah... He'd be a bastard enough to do it."

You just groaned in response, nuzzling closer to your dwarf, wave after wave of embarrassment washing over you. He just chuckled in response, his hand now carding gently through your hair. You were almost positively sure that what was to happen  _before_  was now just an after thought compared to the shame you felt now.

However, you felt your breathing hitch as he nuzzled into your hair with his nose until he uncovered your ear where he then placed a kiss upon the shell of it. He gently took it between his teeth, causing a jolt of pleasure to run through you. "Forget them." He commanded you, his voice low as he murmured this. "We still need to finish what you started." You just turned to look at him, your eyes wide when you realized that even after all that nonsense, he  _still_  wanted you. When he saw your amazement, he just chuckled before smirking at you. "What? I can't leave my lady unsatisfied, now can I?"

Shifting his grip on you, his free hand dipped lower on your back until his fingers brushed against your hot flesh just passed the hem of your tunic, the callouses there scratching pleasantly at your smooth skin. The hand rose higher until his whole palm covered your back and cradled you to him, his blunt nails scratching just below the edge of the binder you wore to support yourself.

It wasn't long before the two you reached the room that was evidently given to the Durin brothers upon the Company's arrival. And just like he had done with the library, he pressed you into the hard wood before his lips attached themselves to the underside of your jaw as you reached back and struggled with the doorknob.

You bent your wrist in numerous awkward ways in hopes of getting the door open but yet, it seemed as though the Valar were working against you and you let out a grumble of frustration.

"Need help, Y/N?" Fili asked, completely breathless before the hand beneath your shirt slipped away to join yours on the metal handle. He pressed you more firmly to the door so you wouldn't fall, his lips returning once again to your mouth so you could kiss deeply again, his tongue in your mouth.

Your fisted your hand into his hair and yanked hard, causing a pleased hiss to escape his lips and before you knew what was happening, the door behind you clicked and then, you were falling.

Both of you were not prepared in the slightest and fell hard to the floor with the dwarf on top of you.

Pain once again assaulted your senses and for a long moment, you simply remained there, your head spinning because it had smacked back against the stones upon impact. A soft groan of pain slowly drifted from between your lips, causing Fili to brace his forearms on the ground on either sides of your head so that he could peer down at you. " _Ow_."

"Are you okay?" He asked, his blue eyes shinning with worry but lust surprisingly still shown there. All you could do was nod as you raised your hand up to feel at the sore spot on the back of your head, finding that there was no blood like you had first suspected. The Durin heir brushed some of your hair from your face so that he could look more fully down at your lovely face before he pressed a chaste kiss upon your lips. However, when you didn't return the gesture he frowned softly, the disappointment showing in his soft irises. "Come on, love." He kissed you again, one time on the lips before he began to travel lower, leaving a trail of frustratingly well placed, harsh sucks on your jaw and then onto your throat. "I can still make you feel  _so_  good."

And the pain did begin to fade as you focused on his ministrations and just the warm weight of him on top of you. You could feel every single hard plane of muscle that was chiseled into his body so you reached out again, your hands on his chest as one of his palms rested against your hip and was kneading softly.

"Okay." You said, breathlessly but then paused for a moment, a slow smirk slowly coming onto your face. "And besides, we so clearly have to settle who won our sparring session."

"I think the winner was obvious." He replied back, nipping at your collarbone as it peaked out from underneath your tunic.

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Is that a challenge?" Fili murmured as he stilled, his breath causing your skin to raise where it was hitting the saliva on your throat.

"It is if you want it to be..." You replied and he drew back to look at you, his pupils blown wide with arousal, almost causing the blues of his irises to disappear entirely.

"I don't think you can properly challenge me until you have more training." He replied huskily, a slow smirk on his lips.

"I already told you..." You mimicked the twitch of his lips, a devious glint entering into your e/c eyes as your hand trailed down his chest, over his twitching abdominals and you heard his breathing hitch as it moved lower. You easily found the bulge of his trousers and cupped it, causing the dwarf to jerk at the sudden pressure. "I know how to hold a sword."

His arms were around you almost immediately, one on your rear again while the other was underneath your lower back as he lifted you off the floor and immediately carried you over to one side of the conjoined room where one of the two conjoined beds lay.

The prince tossed you down on the sheets, the rest of the covers having been thrown to the side due to the fact the Durin heirs left their beds unmade when they thought the elves would attend to them. He was on you again in a moment, lowering his heavy weight onto you.

His tongue delved into your mouth again, eliciting a moan from you but somewhere in the lust-addled haze of your mind, you faintly registered the sound of a fountain outside.

"The door." You managed to get out as your own tongue returned to your mouth.

The dwarf let out a growl of frustration as he peeled himself away from you to cross the room so that he could shut it, your head raising up from where it had been resting on the fluffy mattress. You couldn't help it when your eyes lingered on his tight bum, almost in a trance as you watched his hips swing back and forth as he sauntered away from you. His back muscles also rippled beautifully as he reached outward to touch the wood and he turned his head so his eyes never left his and he was correct when he swore he felt your hot gaze on him as he moved away.

The door groaned slightly as it began to slowly swing shut until the sunlight once filtering into the room was cut off, engulfing the chambers in a soft shroud of darkness.

"Is it locked?" You raised an eyebrow at him, continuing to lounge back on the bed, waiting for him.

His gaze was dark and rather predatory as he looked at you, a smirk forming on his lips as he began to cross the room back towards you, his pace agonizingly slow. His darkened irises watched the rapid rise and fall of your chest as you struggled to regulate your breathing. He so badly wanted to see what was underneath the layers of clothing. "I don't care if it is."

"What if someone comes in?"

"Then let them watch." He growled, his tone deep and causing more heat to pool in your core as the image briefly flashed into your head. You decided that... perhaps it wouldn't be  _totally_  displeasing.

When he reached the foot of the bed, he simply stared down at you with half-idled eyes, admiring the beautiful, flustered sight you made.

It didn't take long before his temptation overcame him and the bed dipped beneath his weight as he again began to crawl up your body until he pressed a kiss to your lips. However, as quickly as they were there, they were gone as he sat back, his hips straddling your own.

You opened your mouth to protest but your question turned into an aroused gasp as he suddenly fisted both hands into your old tunic and literally  _ripped_  it open. Splitting it right down the middle, he allowed his eyes to drink in your bared flesh to him before he released the shirt and was placing his rough palms against the dips of your waist.

However, you couldn't help it when you immediately struck out and slapped him.  _Hard_.

His head snapped to the side and your palm burned from the impact but you were simply seeing red at the moment. "You just ripped my shirt open!?"

"Yes?" He sounded unsure of what he had done wrong as he began to work his jaw, the pain still lingering there but he found that it only caused his member to throb painfully in his trousers. Oh, he liked it  _rough_. "Naked sex tends to be my favorite." His hands lingered on your sides for a moment as he instead allowed them to raise so that he could slip what remained of your shirt off of you, leaving you in only your binder as he slipped the cotton tunic out from underneath you as he tossed it away.

"That was my favorite and  _only_  shirt!" You growled but found that your anger began to ebb away as you noticed that blue eyes were studying you, his hot gaze roving over the sight before him drinking in every inch of your bare skin.

"So?"

"Do you intend to replace it?"

"You can have one of mine." He murmured as he lowered his head and began to gently kiss at the skin above the top of the tight binder, his thick fingers rising so that he could begin to work at the laces holding the fabric shut.

For a moment you considered protesting going further with him because you were  _angry_  but couldn't resist the burning beneath your skin so you were silent, your mind instead focusing on the idea of wearing one of his shirts, one that had his smell all over it. One that he had  _sweated_  in.

Your own hands rose to rest around his neck, your teeth latching onto the shell of his ear and suddenly, the last article of clothing covering you slipped off and a cool breeze hit your now exposed chest.

Eyes shooting open, you looked down at found the dwarf starring up at you from underneath his eyelashes, wanting you to meet his gaze as he began to nuzzle along the inside of your breasts, the beads from his mustache tantalizingly cool upon your heated skin. But you wanted his lips somewhere else and he was frustratingly close but as you shifted to try and get him to where you wanted to go, he simply moved away to nuzzle the other one.

"You've always been such a tease." You admitted, your hands fisting themselves into his hair and you pulled, wanting him to properly see to your neglected breasts.

"Is that why you were in the bushes?" He gazed up at you, stopping entirely. "Cause I'm always teasing you with the singular thought that maybe, if you're caught, I'll take you right right then and there?"

"Yes." Evidently finding your barely spoken answer more than acceptable, his lips suddenly closed around one of your nipples, causing you to cry out loudly as you arched up into him.

Hands still in his hair, you held him to your breast, your mouth having fallen open in your pleasure. Your brow furrowed in absolute bliss as his large hand rose to cup your other one before he began to roll your nipple between his forefinger and thumb. "F-Fili." You barely managed to breathe out as his tongue continued to ring around you, drawing sweet mewls from you.

He paid the breast he was already on adept attention until he suddenly switched, leaving the first cold and extremely sensitive. However, just as he had done with the other, he began to work it with his hand while his mouth sealed over your other pebbled bud. However, it seemed as if his once gentle treatment was finished when he suddenly bit down, his tongue flicking over you and the jolt of pain caused you to spasm slightly. You bit your lip to stifle the loud cry that wanted to come out, a muffled groan escaping you in your struggle.

"No, sweetheart." He pulled away from you suddenly, only adding more shock to your system. Instead he moved up and you thought he was going to kiss you again but instead he took your own lip into his teeth to pull it out of your own before he pressed another hard kiss to your mouth. "I want to hear you."

To accentuate his point, he ground his erection into you which pressed against your hot core and you let out a low moan.

You were faintly aware of the fact that his hand was trying to undo the ties of your trousers before he pulled away from your mouth, for you had evidently tied a rather hardy knot, one that needed both hands and a pair of eyes.

However, you couldn't help but suddenly feel cold, given that the prince had left you bare and wanting.

Taking a moment to compose yourself, you simply lay back on the soft sheets, patient as ever as he continued to struggle with your trousers. You couldn't help but admire his handsome face then, his brow set in a firm frown as he concentrated, his mustache occasionally twitching in frustration. And suddenly, his angered eyes were meeting yours. "Can I just rip these off you as well?"

"No!" You spoke immediately, your e/c eyes widening. "These are my only pair of trousers!"

"But, Y/N-" He began, the immense frustration showing in his eyes, as well as the anxiousness he was feeling. He had waited so long and he didn't want to wait much longer.

"Fili, just get my pants off." You growled, lying your head back down as you stared up at the ceiling, a soft furrow in your own brow.

With a huff and some grumbling in Khuzdul, he resumed his work, his fingers deftly working at the string but finding it to be an immensely hard task, especially when he was so eager to finally taste you; be inside you.

Closing your eyes, you decided to wait, knowing that it would be worth it in the end when suddenly, the movement stopped. "That doesn't feel like you're trying very hard?"

"I know..." His tone was softer now and you couldn't help but open your eyes, wondering what the problem was. Raising your head up, you met his soft, blue eyes and there was a small smile on his lips. "It's just... I have never seen anything as beautiful as you are right now."

And it was true, you were absolutely stunning, your smooth, pale flesh seeming to glow in the low light of the room. Your h/c tresses lay sprawled out around you like a halo and your face as alluring as a goddess's.

"Fili..." You breathed his name, feeling your annoyance from before completely melt away as you smiled back at him. Finding that you suddenly felt bad for snapping at him, you instead sat up and took hold of one of his hands. "Do you want me to undo the knot?"

"If you can." He replied, leaning towards you slightly to press a soft kiss to your lips. After that, he just sat back on his knees, still straddling your legs, and he watched as you pulled a couple of the longer ends and the thing easily came undone, much to your amusement. You looked up at him and he frowned softly. " _Mahal_ , I'm losing my touch." Placing both hands upon your shoulders, he eased you back down onto the mattress. "But, where in Middle-earth did you learn to tie a knot like that?"

"I told you..." You reached up to gently cup his face in your hands, your thumbs running over his cheekbones. "Just like my brother taught me swordplay, he taught me how to tie proper knots." Slipping your hands back into his hair, you instead guided him back towards your neglected breasts until he once again took you into his mouth, your pleasure spiking once again.

"Perhaps one day-" He murmured between his ministrations. "-you can put those knots to good use and tie me up."

"It does sound temping." You agreed and felt more heat pool at your apex as you felt his hand skim down your side until it began to tug your breeches downward as he continued to pleasure you. "To have you tied up all day at my mercy."

"Mmm..." He hummed in agreement. "I thought you wanted to be the one at my mercy...?"

"I'll teach you and we can take turns." You promised and a whine escaped your throat when he suddenly pulled away so that he could push your pants the rest of the way down your legs, leaving you now completely bare before him.

He again stared for a moment, completely enraptured by the sight of your womanhood before he was moving forward. His rough hands cupped your thighs and carefully pulled them apart. You shuddered when his warm breath moved over you and when the prince felt your anticipation he pressed a kiss to the inside of your thigh before he rubbed his cheek against you, his stubble leaving a fine burn there. He was suddenly kissing your folds, his lips parting you so that he could lick deeply into your center.

A ragged whimper came from between your lips and your hands again tangled into his thick hair, your entire body lifting off the bed.

However, just as he was there, he was gone.

"If you were good, I would have completely devoured you all day but you were a  _naughty_  girl." He growled, his hands slipping down to his own trousers as he undid his belt, snapping it through the loops before he tossed it to the side as he crawled off the bed to stand at the foot of it. His hands were on his hips as he stood before you, his pants still tented. "You claim to know how to properly hold a sword..." He glanced down at his crotch, a dark smirk on his face. "Prove it."

"This is to be my punishment?" You asked him, slowly sitting up on the bed. You leaned forward onto your hands and knees and began to crawl towards him, a smirk on your own face as you gazed up at him through your eyelashes.

"That will come later, lovely." He reached out, his index and middle finger gently placing themselves underneath your chin to tilt your face upward so he could press a quick kiss to your lips. However, he drew back slightly, his eyes lidded as a lazy grin pulled at his lips, "Get to it."

Biting your lip, you sat back on your heels and began to tug his trousers down until the head of his member came into view and you could no longer wait. With a swift yank, his pants were around his ankles, his cock springing free of its restraint.

He was well endowed, that was to be sure.

Licking your lips, you leaned forward and allowed your tongue to flick out along his head. A sharp hiss left his lips as you wrapped your hand around his base and began to pump him slowly. You began to lick up and down his length in tandem with your strokes until you suddenly swallowed him down.

A low moan was ripped from the back of his throat and his hands carefully tangled into your hair, not exactly holding you in place but more as just something for him to brace himself on. He slowly began to rock his hips, short little thrusts that only spurred you on further. Looking up at him, you found that his eyes were shut, his mouth hung open, and he had a slight crease in his brow as you brought his pleasure higher. Smiling slightly, you continued to work at him. He looked absolutely gorgeous like this.

You most have gotten distracted because suddenly the prince growled, his eyes still closed. "Careful, sweetheart." He ground out through gritted teeth, his fingers tightening in your hair. "You grip too tightly and you'll hurt more than just yourself." He said, referring back to your previous 'lessons'.

You eased your grip slightly as you continued to kiss and lick him up and down, one of your hands continuing to stroke him while the other gently kneaded at his thigh, the muscles bunching and releasing as he continued to lightly rock forward into the tightness of your lips.

"Mahal, Y/N..." He groaned out, his face contorting in pure agony as he fought against his release. "Stop." The fingers in your hair yanked harshly, pulling you off his cock so that he wouldn't spend himself like that, despite the fact that he was nearly at his seams as it was.

He just stood there for a moment, his eyes closed tightly as he breathed deeply, in and out, as he struggled to drive his orgasm away. He didn't want to spend himself so early, not when you were still there, so ready and waiting for him. Not when he wanted to be inside you when he finally climaxed.

His hands were still in your hair and after a long bit of silence, he gently began to massage your scalp as he came back down from his high. "On your back." He ordered quietly, loosening his grip so that you could move away, his fingers combing through your soft, thick tresses as you did so. "It's time for your punishment."

Doing as he commanded, you shuffled back onto the soft mattress and lay back down, your hands on either side of you as you once again stared up at the ceiling, your entire body alight as you awaited this so called 'punishment'.

You knew that his hot gaze was roving over you once again and you closed your eyes, a satisfied smirk upon your face when you felt the bed dip only a moment later.

You could feel the heat radiating from his body as he slowly crawled up you, peppering you with little bites, sometimes pausing a moment longer to really suck at your skin to leave a mark the next day. The bastard.

His hand reached down to suddenly cup your wetness, finding that you were more than sufficiently ready as he finally reached your lips with his own. "Mahal, you're so wet for me..." Just as he slipped two fingers inside of you to start the sweet torture he had in mind for you, he smirked as you cried out in almost relief as  _something_  finally entered you again.

He was just about to claim your mouth with his again when there was suddenly a click and the door was opening.

"Mahal above! I swear these bloody elves try their damnedest to hide their stupid, vegetable-only kitchen-" The dark haired dwarf finally looked up after entering through the door, having been busy picking through the sweet fruits. He absolutely froze when he saw the two of you... as you were.

" _Kili_." His sibling growled in annoyance as he retracted his hand from your heat and dropped his body so that it sufficiently covered yours from the wide eyes of his baby brother.

"O-Oh..." The younger dwarf said after a moment, realizing what had been going on when he barged in. His cheeks immediately reddened as he continued to stand rigid in the doorway, his eyes looking between the two of you. "Hello, Y/N."

"Hello, Kili." You couldn't help but giggle as you continued to watch as his face remained contorted in absolute shock. You risked a glance down at Fili who had his head bowed between your breasts, his golden mane acting as a curtain to cover your naked chest.

"I'll just... leave this here..." He muttered as he walked over to the table in the middle of the room and placed the tray down. He then quickly shuffled away and was about to exit when he paused and took a few steps back inside. "Do you... need... anything?"

"Kee...  _Get_.  _Out_." Fili almost snarled against your skin.

"Right." The younger prince said as he nearly leapt from the room, slamming the door shut behind him, the room engulfed in the soft darkness once again.

It was quiet in the room for a long while as you starred up at the ceiling, a slow smile forming onto your lips and you couldn't help it when a few giggles escaped you. You raised a hand up to cover your lips while the other gently stroked the dwarf's hair. " _Oh_... I told you to lock the door."

"There's no lock." His response was quick and sounded bitter.

"And besides, I thought you said that should anyone stumble upon us, that you didn't care if they saw us...?" You just continued to stroke his hair, smiling down at the top of his head as he continued to pout. "Or were you just talking big?"

"I  _was_." He admitted, looking up at you between the valley of your breasts. "But, I've come to realize though that I never want to share you with anyone else, even the mere sight of you like this."

"Fili..." You felt warmth swell in your chest at his lovely words and you reached out to cup his cheek when his hand shot out and suddenly pinned your arm to the bed. His mouth was on yours in an instant, hungrily claiming you and a squeak left you at this sudden change of pace. Not that you didn't enjoy it, of course.

"Nothing else is going to interrupt us." He panted against your mouth before he was suddenly gripping his cock and positioning it at your entrance. You felt his head rest against your opening and his hands reached down to cup behind your knees so that he could hike your hips up so that you could wrap them around his waist.

He was staring down at you with those cerulean irises of his before he entered you with one swift thrust. You cried out in absolute pleasure as he filled you completely, bottoming out as his hips were perfectly slotted against your own. "You're so  _damn_  tight."

The dwarf hardly gave you a moment to adjust before he was thrusting into you, shallowly at first but then they deepened considerably as your body began to relax around him, your wetness coating him completely. Your heels rested on his tailbone, always trying to pull him deeper into you.

Soft gasps left you every time he moved back into you but you were momentarily silenced as he bent down to kiss you deeply, his rhythm never breaking as he did so. His hands left your hips to fondle your breasts again, quiet whimpers escaping you in the process.

"Louder, Y/N." He commanded, accentuating this order with a sharp snap of his hips that had you reeling. And just as he asked, a loud moan erupted from your lips as he continued to pound relentlessly into you. "That's right, let me hear you."

Your hands gripped tightly to his shoulders, your fingers raking along his back and eliciting a low growl as his mouth left your own so that he could mouth at your neck. One of his hands slowly trailed down your body so that he could press the pad of his thumb against your clit, causing another nearly overwhelming wave of pleasure to wash over you.

Your eyes squeezed shut and your thighs tightened around the prince, as did your inner walls which caused him to swear and his pounding ceased for a moment. Then, he was suddenly pulling out of you.

"No..." You panted at the horribly empty feeling between your legs but before you could hardly register what was happening, you were being rolled over onto your stomach and tugged up so that you were on your shaking hands and knees.

"Time for another lesson." He growled and he was suddenly entering you again from behind, his hard thrust nearly forcing you down into the mattress but his hands on your breasts kept you upright. "I want you like we were before." He then pulled you upright so that your back rested against his strong chest, the same way you had been in the sparring grounds with him slotted firmly against your back.

"Fili." You breathed, just wanting him to move again, his hard length still filling you completely and pleasantly stretching your walls but a soft ache began to settle inside. Your hand reached down around him to gently knead his firm ass. "Fili... Move or do something...  _Please_." You begged him, your head falling back against his shoulder.

His strong forearm wrapped firmly around your waist while the other took your right breast into your hand where he began to roll your nipple between his forefinger and thumb again. His lips sealed over your neck, licking and biting at the flesh so that a harsh bruise would no doubt be present there in the morning.

If you thought your nerves were alight now, it increased tenfold as he began to thrust up into you again, his cock stroking over that place inside you that had you trembling every time he brushed against it. Short, high pitched sighs left your mouth as he roughly snapped his hips against yours, his hand still caressing your breasts.

Turning your head, you sought out those plush lips of his and for a brief moment, the two of you kissed feverently, the contact all teeth and tongue.

"You're close." The prince whispered huskily as his teeth began to nibble on your ear. "I can feel you trembling around me..." The grip he had on your waist tightened so that he could begin to pound mercilessly into you with hard, quick thrusts. "So hot and wet." His words only caused you to shiver more, pushing you that much closer to the end. "You've wanted this just as long as I have."

Your mouth opened to reply but your voice betrayed you, a low moan escaping your throat. You were close, extremely so. You could feel that this sweet pressure was driving you forward so quickly, you were just on the verge of tipping over the edge and falling apart when you were suddenly tumbling forward.

Both your hands moved to hold yourself up but you weren't sure that you would be able to do so for long before you went lax and found that the dwarf was literally holding you up, his hand still splayed over your chest, still cupping and folding your nipples.

His free hand covered your right one, completely engulfing it as he wound your fingers together.

"You're going to come for me soon, sweetheart." He murmured into your tangled hair, his voice strangled as he once again began to work into you, his thrusts now long but going as deep as he possibly could before he bottomed out.

"Yes." You breathed back as you ground back into him as he pushed into you again, a last moment effort to drive yourself to the end. You could feel your orgasm lingering just beyond your reach. "F-Fili..."

"I know." He growled out and you could feel his toned stomach bunching sinfully against your lower back as he pumped into you. He was trembling, too. "Hold yourself up." He ordered and though you thought you couldn't do it, you found your arms to be relatively steady as his calloused palm left your breast so that he could press his thumb firmly against your clit.

A loud cry escaped you then as you felt yourself beginning to just tip over. "Scream my name." He commanded, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he himself began to loose himself. "Come for me, Y/N."

His words were what set you off and you did as he said, his name tumbling from your lips in a loud chant every time he thrust up into your heat, the prince hissing as your walls convulsed around him. You felt yourself crumble as you reached your climax but Fili didn't falter and instead continued to take you in hopes of finding his own release.

His grip on you tightened when you continued to jerk in his arms and it remained that way for a few moments as pleasure continued to lick through every fiber of your being, making you incredibly weak.

The prince caught you again before you fell, keeping you upright as he continued to stroke deeply into you, his clammy chest slapping against yours back. His hips suddenly became erratic in their motions before he was swearing loudly in Khuzdul as he pulled you back onto his cock as he drove himself completely into you one final time, his hand gripping tightly to yours.

Liquid heat suddenly filled you, causing you to shudder in his hold and your eyes fell closed as this final bit of pleasure washed over you.

For a moment, Fili simply remained like that, his strong, heaving chest against the soft skin of your back. He pressed a gentle kiss at the top of your spine, his forehead resting between your shoulder blades as he caught his breath.

His hand soon left your own and he carefully eased you down so that you rested on the wonderful, soft sheets, completely spent... for the time being at least.

The dwarf remained inside you for a moment, still stretching you deliciously as one of his hands stroked at your sweaty back, his fingers occasionally combing through your tangled hair in a gentle way that had your eyes closing in pure bliss. The other was gently caressing your trembling thigh which still managed to somehow remain up despite your weakness.

Then, he felt himself softening so he pulled out, a soft whimper leaving you at the feeling of emptiness.

However, you were carefully being turned over onto your back and his arm was circling around you. "Come here, sweetheart." You lazily wrapped your arms around his neck and he cradled you to him as he carried you up the expanse of the large bed so that the two of you were closer to the pile of pillows at the headboard.

He placed the both of you down, pulling you firmly to him so that your sleepy form rested comfortably sprawled on his chest as he drew the sheets up around the both of you. Your head rested just beneath his chin and the two of you simply lay there for a long while, his large hand gently running up and down your back, tracing lightly patterns on the soft canvas presented to him. His other rested on your thigh which was draped over his waist.

Your fingers lightly toyed with his chest hair and occasionally, his muscles would twitch, causing you to smile sleepily.

"I win." You murmured quietly and the dwarf underneath you shifted slightly so that he could crane his neck and look down at you. Raising his hand from your thigh, he tilted your face upward so that you would look at him.

He just smiled down at you, a different Fili from before, the same one that had complimented on your beauty and had a gentler heart. You knew, however, that this same dwarf could be extremely naughty though, when given the chance.

His soft, blue eyes gazed at your lovely features, his thumb stroking over your jaw.

"I think we both won, love." He then pressed a soft kiss to your lips and as you lay there, you realized that it was more than just sexual attraction between the two of you. You actually loved this blond dwarf and you couldn't think of another place you wanted to be right now.

However, you were suddenly jarred from your thoughts when there was a soft knock on the door, one that caused both of you to pull away from each other.

"Fili?" You could tell it was Kili. "Can I come in yet? I'm hungry."

The handsome man beside you just growled quietly, his hand cupping your back to press you more fully to him.

"Oh, just let him come in." You cooed up at him, stroking his chest lovingly. "We're both covered up. He won't see me." You tried to make him see reason, for the sake of his younger brother, the poor thing. You still felt bad about completely beating him senseless in the sparring pit.

"Fine." He grumbled, pressing a kiss to your temple after a moment of consideration. "But, I'm not getting dressed." Reaching out, he pulled some of the heavier covers up so that it wasn't just the transparent sheets that covered you. "And neither are you, Amrâlimê."


End file.
